


BatSnape

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt #678: Snapely Mythbusting - Bat Animagus.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #678: Snapely Mythbusting - Bat Animagus. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

BatSnape

~

“Bloody bat,” Ron muttered, spotting Snape in the distance. 

“Ron!” exclaimed Hermione. “He’s Harry’s boss.” 

Harry shrugged. “It’s fine.” He grinned. “For all we know he could be a bat Animagus.” 

Hermione smiled.

“Since when do we like Snape?” Ron asked. 

“Since discovering his war heroism,” Hermione replied. 

“Whatever. Harry and I know the truth, don’t we?” 

“And what truth’s that, Mr Weasley?” asked Snape, appearing behind Ron. 

Ron sputtered, Hermione blushed, but Harry met Snape’s eyes. “That you’re a brave man, Headmaster.” 

Snape huffed. “Quite. Good day.” 

Once he was gone, Ron exhaled. “Told you! He’s a bloody bat!” 

~

After Ron and Hermione left, Harry went to see Minerva. 

“Come in, Harry,” she said, smiling. “How may I help?” 

“Are any other professors Animagi?” 

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “Not to my knowledge. Do you have anyone specific in mind?” 

Harry coughed. “I was wondering if perhaps Headmaster Snape—”

Minerva smiled. “Ah, _those_ rumours again.” 

“Have there been rumours before?” 

“Of course.” Minerva sighed. “You’ve seen the man. He does tend to swoop about bat-like.” 

“But you’re sure he’s not?” 

“As sure as I can be.” Minerva pursed her lips. “You could ask.” 

Harry shook his head. “No. That’s fine.” 

~

The idea wouldn’t leave Harry alone, though. In the same way he saw feline characteristics in Minerva, he began seeing bat-like qualities in Snape. The way he swooped, the way he navigated dark spaces…

One evening, spotting Snape leaving the castle, Harry followed. 

Snape entered the forest and Harry, lagging behind, soon lost him in the gloom. Sighing, Harry turned around to return to the castle. 

Walking by Hagrid’s hut, however, Harry heard something and, turning, stared at the forest. 

Suddenly, a colony of bats emerged, swooping above his head. Harry hummed. Now his idea didn’t seem so farfetched.

~

Harry watched Snape carefully after that, but he never could catch the man changing shape into a bat. 

After a while Snape seemed to realise Harry was watching him. 

Assuming he’d be angry, Harry was surprised when, instead, Snape accepted it and went on about his business. Although he would sometimes smirk in Harry’s direction before heading off into the forest. 

Once, he even winked at Harry before pushing away from the Head Table. 

Embarrassingly, Minerva noticed, too. 

“Why don’t you accompany the headmaster on his walk?” she suggested one evening. “I bet he’d welcome the company.” 

Harry simply blushed. 

~

Harry began researching bats. Naturally, people noticed. “You know, if you want to study bats, you could always build a bat house,” said Neville one day in the library. 

“Bat house?” Harry hummed. “Good idea, Nev.” 

The bat house, which he put up close to the forest, was small, but of course he enlarged the interior with magic.

And when the bat colony emerged that evening, they circled the house before going about their evening business. One bat seemed especially inquisitive about the house, squeaking at it and hovering nearby before flying off. 

Harry smiled. Soon he’d have his proof. 

~

Snape began sitting beside Harry at meals. They didn’t speak, but the silence was companionable, and Harry began seeing Snape in a new light. 

Similarly, the bats trusted Harry. They’d circle him, some even landing on him. One, he named it Snapebat, seemed especially fond of him, so Harry began talking to it, confiding in it.

One evening, when Snape took his usual walk, Harry fiddled with the bat house. When the bats arrived, Harry welcomed Snapebat. “When are you going to admit it’s you, Snape?” he asked. 

“Alas,” came a voice behind him. “I’m afraid _I’m_ me.” 

Harry winced. 

~

“You thought I was a bat Animagus?” Snape sounded amused. “That’s why you’ve been watching me?” 

Harry coughed. “It may not be the only reason.” 

“Oh?” Snape moved closer. “What other reason, then?” 

Harry held Snape’s gaze. “I suspect you know.” 

“Perhaps,” Snape conceded. “Yet I’d prefer you say it.” 

The glint in Snape’s eyes made Harry bold. He closed the gap between them. “I’d prefer to show you,” he murmured. 

When the kiss ended, they were both panting. Snape hummed. “Your reasoning is sound, Professor. Although perhaps it would be best if we discuss it more in private?” 

“Brilliant!” 

~

Snape’s quarters, and bed, were large. Snape, too, was well-endowed, so preparing Harry took time, but when Snape was balls deep in him, stimulating his prostate with every stroke, Harry decided the care was worth it. 

Afterwards, Harry dosed while Snape slipped out of bed. 

When a noise woke Harry, he sat up, seeing a blurry image. 

“Snape?” Harry whispered, feeling around for his glasses. 

“Who else?” Snape climbed into bed smelling of forest. 

Harry frowned. “Where—?”

Snape kissed him, and as he began round two, Harry decided it didn’t matter where he’d been. Bat or not, Snape was his. 

~


End file.
